


Sugar & Smiles

by lastyoungrene_gay_de



Series: tua creators bingo [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Sibling Bonding, Sneaking Out, Trans Diego Hargreeves, brief mentions of sickness, brief mentions of throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastyoungrene_gay_de/pseuds/lastyoungrene_gay_de
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings sneak out for a night.TUA Creators Bingo Prompt: Donut
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Series: tua creators bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740223
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Sugar & Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> tua creators bingo here we go!!

Number Two was practically vibrating with excitement. He’d been waiting all day for this, since Five mentioned it right after the morning meal. He didn’t know how they were going to do it, but he trusted Five and Fo- _Klaus_ \- to find a way. He nearly giggled to think of his brother as _Klaus_. 

That's why they were celebrating. Their names; they had _names_. And they were about to go out to celebrate, alone, without their dad. 

All Number Two- no, Diego. All Diego had to do was wait for Five to come get him. 

He didn’t have to wait long. A few minutes later he heard the soft squeal of his door slowly swinging open. 

“Two, come on,” Five hissed. Diego rolled over and sat up in bed. “Are you dressed?” 

“Yeah, let me get shoes on,” Diego whispered and shuffled to grab his shoes and made quick work of lacing them up. Soon he was standing and hurrying to the door. “Okay, I’m ready.” 

“Okay, we have to get Six then we can go,” Five said as they tip-toed down the hallway as quietly as they could. 

“Ben,” Diego corrected as they approached his door. “And where are the others?” 

“Already in the foyer,” Five said and opened the door to Ben’s room. “Six, you ready?” 

“Yeah,” Ben said from inside and quickly walked out the door. 

“Okay, come on,” Five said and turned to walk to the stairs. “We have to hurry.” Diego pressed his lips together to contain his giggles. When they got downstairs, he was Allison, Klaus, Luther, and Vanya waiting by the door watching the rest of them hurry down the steps. 

“Okay, time to go,” Klaus said and turned to the door and grabbed the handle. By the time Diego, Five, and Ben got to the bottom of the steps they were out the door. Diego and Ben hurried to catch up and Five flashed away and caught up with them. They stopped to wait for the others to catch up when they were around the corner and the academy was out of sight. 

“Four, Five, where are we going?” Luther asked when Ben and Diego joined them on the sidewalk. 

“Don’t call me that,” Klaus said, his nose wrinkling when Luther called him by his number. “I don’t want to go by number anymore.” 

“Where are we going, _Klaus_?” Diego asked, drawing his brother’s name out. It made his face split into a wide grin that Diego quickly returned. 

“Come on,” he said and hurried down the sidewalk. The rest of them followed him, stepping on each other’s heels trying to be the first ones to get there. A few minutes later they made a final turn and bright, neon lights burned Diego’s eyes. He blinked as he waited for his eyes to adjust, but once they did he felt his mouth fall open. 

Across the cracked pavement of the parking lot across the street from them, was a small building with pink and yellow flashing lights that read “Griddy’s Doughnuts.” The parking lot was empty except for one car and Diego could see through the windows that there was no one inside, but a sign in the window advertised that they were open twenty-four hours. There was a huge neon sign on top of the building of two hands and a coffee cup, and one hand would flash at a time to animate the hand dunking a doughnut into the coffee cup. He was so distracted by the shop that he didn’t notice when his siblings started crossing the street. 

“Diego,” a voice prompted softly. He blinked and shook his head to snap himself out of his daze and looked over at his sister. Seven was still very much the same, even now that she had a name. She was still stiff and quiet and careful and not very involved. How could she be without powers like the rest of them? But she was here tonight because she had a reason to celebrate too. The same reason, actually. 

Diego smiled at her. “Come on, Vanya. Let’s go.” 

They checked the street for cars and quickly hurried across the parking lot to their siblings. Klaus pulled the door open and held it for his siblings as they walked in. Vanya and Diego both mumbled a soft ‘thank you, Klaus’ as they entered. 

The first thing that Diego noticed once they were inside was the smell. The sweet scent that filled the air was sharp in his nose and brought another smile to his face. It reminded him of the times we would sneak into the kitchen while Mom was cooking and he would help her prepare dessert. Not that their father knew they were having dessert those nights, but they did it anyway. The thought made his smile grow a bit more. 

“Why hello,” the worker behind the counter said with a smile. She was wearing a pink dress and had her hair tied up and stuffed under a matching hat. The name tag pinned to her apron said Agnes. “What can I get for you kiddos?” 

“Umm,” Diego said and his eyes widened as he looked at all the options. He looked around at his siblings and saw that they were all just as overwhelmed as him, even _Klaus_. 

“Umm, how much will this get us?” Klaus asked timidly and put a crumpled up bill on the counter. Diego wasn’t sure where he got it from, since he was wearing one of Diego’s old skirts he got when they switched his skirts for some of Klaus’ old pants, and Diego _knew_ the skirts didn’t have pockets. The woman picked the money up from the counter and smoothed it out. Her eyes widened when she saw the dark green 100 printed on it. 

“W-well, uuum, this will get you more than you could possibly eat,” she said, stuttering a little at the beginning like Diego did sometimes. “Where are your parents?” she added and looked at them with furrowed eyebrows. “Why are you here so late without any adults?” 

“Father won’t mind that we left,” Allison said quickly. “He won’t even notice.” Agnes only looked at the money in her hands then back up at the group. She set the money back down on the counter. 

“Are you sure?” she asked slowly, clearly not believing her. 

“Oh yes,” Allison said with a nod. “I heard a rumor it was fine.” A few seconds later, an eerie smile spread over Agnes’ face and her eyes glazed over. 

“Of course,” she said, eyes not leaving Allison. “What would you kids like?” 

“Well-” Luther started, but he was cut off by Klaus. 

“Can we try everything?” he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet with a toothy grin. “We’ve never had anything like this before.” 

“Of course,” Agnes said and turned around to the wall of doughnuts. She grabbed a plate from under the counter and began pulling two of every flavor from the wall and piling them on the plate. The kids all found seats at the counter as she grabbed a second plate when the first one was full. When she was done she turned and set the plates in front of the kids. “Enjoy,” she said cheerfully, but her smile was beginning to creep Diego out. He forgot about it soon though, because as soon as he took his first bite all he could focus on was the doughnuts. 

They were so light and sweet and there were so many different kinds of them. The one he was eating had a hole in the middle and was just glazed, but when he looked over at his siblings Klaus had one with pink icing and sprinkles, Luther had one without a hole and covered in powdered sugar, and Vanya had one like Luther’s but he could see red filling falling out the back as she took a bite. Allison had one like Klaus, Ben had one like Diego’s, and Five had a long one that was darker than the rest of theirs and twisted around itself. They were all looking at each other waiting for someone else to speak. 

“Well, what do you think?” Klaus finally broke the silence, speaking around the bite of doughnut in his mouth. They all erupted, speaking so loud and so quickly Diego could barely understand what anyone else was saying. 

“This was such a good idea!” Allison laughed. 

“You have to try this one,” Luther said. 

“It’s really good,” Vanya added. 

“How did they _do this_?” Diego asked and shoved the rest of his doughnut in his mouth. Luther held out the one he was eating in offering for Diego to take the rest, and he was so excited to try the new kind that he didn’t even mind it had already been bitten from that he took it from him and took a bite as soon as he had swallowed the last of this first one. That one had a filling like Vanya’s but it was yellow and tasted like lemon. He finished it quickly and licked the excess powdered sugar from his fingertips. He looked back up at his siblings and saw them all recommending their flavors and trading half eaten doughnuts. He leaned forward to make passing them around easier when he knew which one he was going to get. 

“Klaus can I try that one?” he asked and nodded at the one his brother had just set down. 

“Yeah,” Klaus said eagerly and nodded as he slid the plate down the counter. It slid smoothly and Diego had to put his hand out to stop it from sliding past him. They all continued laughing and eating. Soon the plates were all empty, but none of them wanted to be done yet. 

Klaus leaned forward and called out, “Excuse me, ma’am.” 

“Yes,” Agnes said and walked back down to where the kids were sitting. 

“Can we get some more?” Klaus asked. “Do we have enough money for more?” 

“Yes, you guys have plenty of money,” she said and eyes the kids again. “Don’t eat too many, though. You’ll get sick.” 

“Okay,” Klaus said and fell back into his seat with a smile, seemingly ignoring the last part of Agnes’ words as she turned around. 

“Any particular kind you kids want?” she asked. 

“Ooh, could I get another one of those pink ones?” Klaus asked. 

“And could I get the lemon filled?” Luther asked. 

“Me too,” Diego said. Agnes laughed gently and began piling doughnuts onto plates once again. 

They all smiled when they grabbed their new doughnuts, and Diego couldn’t remember smiling that much in his entire life. 

Even the next morning, after they’d thrown up all the delicious doughnuts and been punished for sneaking out, they were still smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about tua on tumblr @lastyoungrene-gay-de


End file.
